Love is always in the air
by cloloveswah
Summary: Valentines Day/One shot for katies birthday


**Hey,**

**Well this is just a quick one shot I've done, half for Valentine's day and half for Katie's birthday, although it is a bit belated haha!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Valentine's Day, you could argue it's a bit like marmite: you either love it, or you hate it. But there was one thing for sure at Leopards Den, love it or hate it, it was celebrated for if there was one thing Leopards Den would never lack it was an abundance of love. Whether it be the romantic type or just the unconditional type you reserve for your family, love was always in the air.

In reality, it was just another day. Another day where Danny and Alice worked together in the animal hospital. Another day where Dupe did something that would annoy everyone and no doubt disgust them. Another day of Nomsa cleaning the house and keeping everyone in check, and another day of the younger inhabitants of Leopards Den trying their best to avoid any chores they may have. Guests still came and expected their usual services, and patients still arrived on the doorstep of the animal hospital.

Leopards Den was heaving with activity and for once every guest hut, luxury or economy was full. For once, there was no room at the inn and everyone within the picturesque game reserve was being stretched to the limit, and today would be, by far, one of their busiest days.

Danny squinted as the sunlight caught his eyes. He frowned slightly before rolling over and moving so his arm gently landed over Alice, his hand strategically landing upon the slight bump that now resided where her stomach was. He smiled, inside of his beautiful wife, growing peacefully and innocently into existence was a new life, their child. His smile broadened as he imagined a miniature Alice... god, those blue eyes. Two sets of those beauties would damn near kill him! His thoughts were broken however as he heard Alice murmur pleasurably before rolling over, her sleep laden sapphires slowly opening.

A smile slowly spread across Alice's face as she felt Danny's hand rest upon her stomach. She was showing _ever _so slightly now and she'd never quite seen Danny look so... she mused for a moment on the word forgetting that she was originally planning on rolling over. He looked so... proud? She smiled, he was a fantastic father and the fact that she was carrying his baby overwhelmed her. Finally she decided to roll over, gently moving her arms so they were wrapped around her husband's strong frame.

"Good morning beautiful." Danny whispered as his gorgeous, green eyes gazed back into hers.

"Morning handsome." Alice smiled as she leant towards him. They shared a deep kiss of greeting before reverting to their original position of gazing into one another's eyes.

"I so wish we could just spend the whole day together." Danny murmured.

"Hmm... just me, you and bump." Alice smiled, her smile widened slightly as she noticed Danny's face slowly twist into a smile. "I suppose I should wish you happy valentine's day?"

"Tends to be the idea Mrs Trevanion... my beautiful valentine." Danny beamed.

"Happy Valentine's day." Alice said softly, kissing him softly once more. "Suppose we should get up busy day, and I need to give you your card and present!"

"Ah yes, the passing of gifts." Danny smiled softly before slowly sitting up.

(x)

Thabo smiled as he walked into the kitchen of Leopards Den. He had a bouquet of pink roses (for pink was Olivia's favourite colour), as well as a small teddy for Liv, and of course a card. He sighed, he wasn't the best at thinking of presents but he hoped that taking her out for a meal later would maybe tide her over! He did a double take as he noticed all of the food upon the kitchen table and Caroline and Nomsa working hard to get it all ready.

"Morning Thabo." Caroline smiled, "Those for Liv?"

"Yeh." Thabo smiled, "She..."

He paused mid sentence as he saw her emerge from her room. Suddenly a feeling hit him. A new feeling, a feeling he had never felt before. Liv looked the same, yet different all at the same time. His breath caught despite the fact she looked just as she always did and his heart beat quickened slightly in pace. Suddenly, it him. What this strange sensation was! It was love.

"Thabo!" She squealed running up to him. He laughed, kissing her in greeting before falling into a hug. She eventually pulled out of his embrace, noticing the presents in his hands.

"Happy Valentine's day." He grinned, handing her the presents.

Olivia quickly took them off him before dragging him into her room, she noticed her Gran's raised eyebrows.

"I'm just giving him my present, it's a bit early Gran!" She sighed in exasperation! God!

(x)

Danny had left Alice getting changed in their room, he was, well as far as Alice knew 'getting a head start in work so they could go out sooner later'. In fact he was setting up, well what you might call her present. Yes he had the stunning earrings and necklace he was giving her, but he'd also bought a number of other gifts. Gifts she would find throughout their working day. He'd made sure everyone in the house knew about them, well apart from Alice, so that none went missing! He was so excited to see her face!

Alice smiled as she picked up Danny's present. Well his main one. She knew he'd love this, even if it was soppy, sentimental and had taken her absolutely ages to bloody find it! He'd shown a picture not so long ago from his childhood that showed him as a little boy. The picture had held a story and so Alice had set about completing his story, just as she always had. She'd of course bought him the obvious things to like aftershave, chocolates and of course she'd bought him a beautiful card!

Danny was walking back up to the house, he and Alice had a fifteen minute break before they took out the first guests. They were taking a couple out into the bush for a game drive and then to finish they had requested security as they shared an intimate meal for two. Danny and Alice had of course rolled their eyes when they'd been volunteered to go. Who wanted to sit on a lovey dovey fifty something year old couple, no doubt up to no good? He had the one present he was going to give to her properly in his hand, his card in the other.

He spotted Alice and grinned, she grinned too and rushed up to him, both meeting in the kitchen. Both people thrust their presents into the other person's hands before laughing.

"You first." Danny said quickly placing his present down on the side as both people sat upon the table top, both hoping that Nomsa did not walk in at that moment. Alice sighed and nodded before opening her card. She smiled as she read it. Suddenly it hit her, the first one she'd received with wife on. Tears gathered, damn pregnancy she thought as she moved onto her present, her throat tight with emotion. She gasped as she looked at the stunning necklace and earrings he had bought her.

"Danny." She croaked looking into his eyes, "Thank you." She finally added at a whisper. Danny smiled, kissing her softly upon her soft, tender lips.

Danny picked up his card and opened it, he too felt an overwhelming amount of emotion as he realised this was his first card from Alice with husband on it. He placed it on the table before picking up the one present Alice had wrapped. He'd already looked at the aftershave and chocolates but this one had intrigued him. Alice was also bouncing up and down with excitement, that intrigued him too. It must be something good.

As he removed the wrapping paper, he was greeted with something, or someone that he hadn't seen for years, not since he was a young boy. His hand rushed to his mouth as he felt tears well. He looked to Alice as he pulled the small plush giraffe out of the wrapping, his eyes fell onto the small toy.

"I know it's not the original, but well he meant something to you Danny... it was your Granny's gift to you and well... I know how it feels not to have a keepsake for years." Alice told him softly. "I wish I could just go back in time and save your original."

"Alice..." Danny said, his voice was tight as one lone tear escaped his eye. "I..."

Alice smiled and gave him an understanding nod before walking forward, she slowly reached up, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms back around her tightly, his face buried in his shoulder as he clutched the teddy in his hand. His grandmother had given him the exact same one years ago, it was what she left to him, but in a cruel twist of fate a fire had destroyed him. It had broken Danny's young heart. The giraffe had been rare then and so as he got older he'd never been able to find one. Danny didn't know how he'd ever repay her for this... and he knew it must have took her some time to find it and cost her a small fortune too! He knew it must sound stupid, a man in his early forties loving a giraffe teddy so much, but to him it held so much more of a story.

"Thank you Alice." He finally managed, "How?"

"A lot of searching!" She laughed.

"I love you Alice Trevanion... I love you so much it's unreal." Danny told her.

"I love you too, more than anything." Alice replied, before reaching up and kissing him once more. "I'll grab us a drink."

Danny grinned as she walked over to the cupboard to grab the cups. He laughed as he heard her small squeal as she noticed the red roses that sat upon the cups.

"Surprise." Danny grinned, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"You have these everywhere don't you?" Alice asked as he nodded. "You're so romantic at times." She said softly before proceeding to run around the kitchen searching for more presents.

(x)

Thabo was sat in Liv's room. Both had opened their presents, cards, kissed, hugged. But something was eating away at Thabo. He felt like he had to say this, but he'd never said it before. He gazed at Liv. This was so right, he knew this feeling was right. Slowly and nervously he took her small hands into his own.

"Liv." Thabo said softly.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice also tender and soft.

"I... think you are the most beautiful girl on this planet." He spoke with a serious tone, "You amaze me Liv... and..." He paused and squeezed her hands. "I love you."

Liv was taken aback a moment, breathless. Thabo loved her? Suddenly, her face broke out into the most radiant grin as she realised the feeling was mutual. Her arms slowly slipped out of his hands and around his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Then their lips met, concealing the first ever vow they pair would make to one another.

(x)

It was some time later when Danny and Alice were on the game drive. Alice had found all but two of her presents and so Danny had decided to give her a clue. One was not actually a present as such more words. She sighed, what use was that? That was gonna be impossible for her to find!

"Alice." Danny said as he pulled the Jeep to a halt after checking the area was clear. He smiled at the couple who began to set up their picnic, "Could you go in the box, I chucked us a couple of chocolate bars in there."

"Yeh sure." Alice smiled missing the look on Danny's face. She opened the box before looking inside. Suddenly she squealed jumping back. The guests looked up in shock, jumping up.

"DANNY!" Alice shouted laughing as she picked up the small bear. The couple sighed in relief before sitting down, "You could have warned me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Danny giggled, grabbing his gun. Alice grabbed hers and aimed it just away from him.

"I can slip with this gun you know!" Alice warned him. Danny laughed as they sat in the Jeep, talking quietly.

"Remember to be ready to leave for 5. Thabo and Liv are going at 5.30 to their meal and Caroline and Dupe... they've got the house to themselves... eww." Alice shuddered slightly at the mental image.

"Non alcoholic remember Alice!" Danny told her.

"It tastes crap." Alice whined, "I may just take juice."

"Juice made you sick yesterday." Danny reminded her.

"Water then!"

"You pee enough as it is!"

"Fine, I shall erm... thirst!" Alice declared before placing her hands gently on her stomach. "You tell your daddy that you won't make me sick, even though you will anyway!"

Danny scooted over and put one of his arms around Alice before placing one hand on top of her own hands. Both were resting in a peaceful silence when suddenly a small flutter came to life under their hands. Both Danny and Alice jumped, staring down at her slightly protruding stomach, suddenly they felt it again.

"The first kick Danny." Alice exclaimed, her eyes welling once more with tears. Danny nodded speechless... this day was perfect.

(x)

It was sometime later when the family were all back in Leopards Den. Danny, Alice, Thabo and Liv were all getting ready to go out. Although Danny and Alice were headed to the bush for a picnic before a few drinks at Fatani's, they were still getting reasonably dressed up. Liv and Alice were currently residing in Danny and Alice's room as Danny and Thabo took up Liv's room.

"So, how's today been for you?" Alice asked as she applied a fine line of eyeliner to Liv's eyelids.

"Amazing..." Liv said, her eyes slightly dreamy. She smiled as she heard Alice chuckle. "You?"

"The best... Danny is so cute." Alice smiled.

"Yeh yeh, I heard you did something pretty cute!" Liv teased.

"Whatever." Alice said quickly, her face going slightly red as Liv laughed.

"Alice... Thabo said he loves me today... for the first time."

"Aww! That is the cutest thing ever!" Alice beamed, "You pleased?"

"Over the moon." Liv replied as she returned the hug Alice was now giving her. "No one's ever said it before."

"Awww!" Alice began, "Right stop it! I'm welling up here! It's like a romantic movie before my very eyes!"

"I'm never being pregnant...ever, makes you weird and soft!" Liv laughed.

Alice nodded before allowing Liv to apply her make up.

(x)

Alice was sat between Danny's legs, his hand placed protectively on her stomach. She was leant back into him as they gazed up at the stars. Alice took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I love you Danny, happy valentine's day." She said softly.

"I love you too Alice. Happy Valentine's day back at you." He said, before leaning over and kissing her gently.

**A/N- Phew finished haha hope you liked!**


End file.
